1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for measuring (examining) intraocular pressure and eye characteristics such as eye refractive power.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a multifunction ophthalmic apparatus for measuring (examining) intraocular pressure and eye characteristics such as eye refractive power. Proposed as this kind of ophthalmic apparatus is one having a configuration that an eye characteristic measurement part which performs measurement (examination) of eye characteristics of an examinee's eye is placed above an intraocular pressure measurement part which performs noncontact measurement of intraocular pressure of the examinee's eye by blowing fluid to a cornea of the examinee's eye.
Incidentally, it is necessary to perform intraocular pressure measurement with eyelids of an examinee widely open; accordingly, in the case of intraocular pressure measurement with the apparatus as mentioned above, it is often the case that an examiner reaches out his/her hand to open the eyelids of the examinee. However, in the case of the apparatus as mentioned above, it is difficult to open the eyelids of the examinee since a working distance between the examinee's eye and a front end of the apparatus is short and the eye characteristic measurement part is placed above the intraocular pressure measurement part.